monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam Triple Threat Series (2017)
More Monster Jam (2017) is the third season of More Monster Jam. It is be referred to as Monster Jam: featuring the Triple Threat. This year, it has three tours (hence the name "Triple Threat"), not just two like in 2016. Central Coast Competitors * Grave Digger - Krysten Anderson * El Toro Loco - Armando Castro * Pirate's Curse - Camden Murphy * Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght * Zombie - Ami Houde * Monster Mutt Rottweiler - JR Seasock * Blue Thunder - Matt Cody * Megalodon - Justin Sipes Central Coast Events * Jan 7-8: Nashville, Tennessee - Bridgestone Arena * Jan 13-14: Greensboro, North Carolina - Greensboro Coliseum * Jan 20-21: Louisville, Kentucky - Freedom Hall * Jan 28-29: Washington, D.C. - Verizon Center * Feb 3-5: Kansas City, Missouri - Sprint Center * Feb 10-12: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania - PPG Paints Arena * Feb 17-20: Rosemont, Illinois - Allstate Arena * Feb 24-26: Baltimore, Maryland - Royal Farms Arena * Mar 3-5: Allentown, Pennsylvania - PPL Center * Mar 10-12: Providence, Rhode Island (Championship Event) - Dunkin Donuts Center East Coast Competitors * Grave Digger - Tyler Menninga * Max-D - Colton Eichelberger (Birmingham-Newark only) /Blake Granger (filled in for rest of the tour) * El Toro Loco - Kayla Blood * Scooby Doo - Bailey Shea Williams * Zombie - Bari Musawwir * Monster Mutt Rottweiler - Daron Basl * New Earth Authority (N.E.A Police) - Aaron Basl * Earth Shaker - Tristan England East Coast Events * Jan 8: Birmingham, Alabama - Legacy Arena at BJCC * Jan 13-15: Worcester, Massachusetts - DCU Center * Jan 21-22: Albany, New York - Times Union Center * Jan 28-29: Newark, New Jersey - Prudential Center * Feb 3-4: Charleston, West Virginia - Charleston Civic Center * Feb 10-11: Richmond, Virginia - Richmond Coliseum * Feb 18-19: Cleveland, Ohio - Quicken Loans Arena * Feb 24-26: Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania - Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza * Mar 3-5: Bridgeport, Connecticut - Webster Bank Arena * Mar 10-12: Grand Rapids, Michigan (Championship Event) - Van Andel Arena West Coast Competitors * Grave Digger #31 - Cole Venard * Max-D - Jared Eichelberger * El Toro Loco - Mark List * Scooby Doo - Myranda Cozad * Great Clips Mohawk Warrior - Bryce Kenny * Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Cynthia Gauthier * Zombie - Tyler Groth * New Earth Authority (N.E.A. Police) - Travis Groth West Coast Events * Jan 6-7: Salt Lake City, Utah - Vivint Smart Home Arena * Jan 13-15: Tacoma, Washington - Tacoma Dome * Jan 20-22: Sacramento, California - Golden 1 Center * Jan 27-29: Spokane, Washington - Spokane Arena * Feb 3-4: Nampa, Idaho - Idaho Ford Center * Feb 10-12: Denver, Colorado - Pepsi Center * Feb 17-19: Albuquerque, New Mexico - Tingley Coliseum * Feb 25-26: Portland, Oregon - MODA Center * Mar 3-5: Tucson, Arizona - Tucson Arena * Mar 10-11: Fresno, California (Championship Event) - Save Mart Center Points Total The champion of each tour in points would be given spots in the Monster Jam World Finals. Central # Team Megalodon- 696 # Team Pirate's Curse- 558 # Team El Toro Loco- 518 # Team Blue Thunder- 501 # Team Zombie- 490 # Team Grave Digger- 477 # Team Alien Invasion- 402 # Team Monster Mutt Rottweiler- 386 East # Team Max-D- 656 # Team Grave Digger- 618 # Team Zombie- 507 # Team Earth Shaker- 452 # Team El Toro Loco- 417 # Team Scooby-Doo- 384 # Team NEA- 308 # Team Monster Mutt Rottweiler- 301 West # Team Grave Digger- 890 # Team Max-D- 806 # Team El Toro Loco- 664 # Team Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 662 # Team Great Clips Mohawk Warrior- 577 # Team Zombie- 544 # Team Scooby-Doo- 453 # Team NEA- 443 Trivia * The Saturday Birmingham shows of the East Coast Tour are cancelled due to inclement weather. * Tyler Menninga moved into Grave Digger, Myranda Cozad moved into Scooby Doo, and Bryce Kenny moved into Mohawk Warrior for this series. * There are two sets of twin brothers running this series. The Basl's on the east and the Groth's on the west. * This is be the first year that a female driver competing in a Grave Digger. * There are six female drivers in total, two per tour. * It is the first year that Alien Invasion, Pirate's Curse, and Mohawk Warrior running the series. The all new Megalodon and Earth Shaker joined the series as well. * The Central tour features many new drivers, with Matt Cody (Blue Thunder) and JR Seasock (Monster Mutt Rottweiler) being the only two drivers who have competed in Monster Jam before this tour. * In the East Coast tour, NEA was ran on the King Krunch chassis and Rottweiler on the Nitro Hornet chassis. In the Central Coast tour, Blue Thunder was ran on the Iron Warrior chassis and Rottweiler on the Higher Education chassis. Category:Tours Category:Monster Jam Tours Category:Events Category:2017 events Category:More Monster Jam